Last Rendezvous
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Rasa kecewa yang paling besar adalah saat menaruh harapan kepada manusia. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan berharap pada mereka. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Yang kubutuhkan hanya satu... diriku. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt B.8 :** ** _Forget all the reason why it won't work and believe the reason why it will_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Last Rendezvous** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Angst, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Aku menyukai hujan.**

 **Saat langit menggelap. Saat angin menderu. Saat** **kilat** **menyambar.**

 **Saat guntur menggelegar. Saat tanah tergenang. Saat air menetes di dedaunan..**

 **Aku menyukai mereka.**

 **Seakan membasuh semua sakit dan derita**

...

Deras hujan menerpa atap rumah. Baekhyun menatap ke luar melalui kaca jendela yang sedikit berembun. Diusap sedikit agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas pemandangan di luar sana. Manik matanya fokus memperhatikan jalanan. Air di kubangan terciprat ketika ban mobil melewatinya. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit. Baguslah. Terimakasih pada yang telah menurunkan hujan pagi ini. Setidaknya, rumahnya jadi sedikit semarak dengan suara gemuruh dan gemericik itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajah dari jendela, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Kosong. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan, duduk dan menunduk menyantap ramennya sebagai sarapan. Sendiri. Selalu. Seperti biasa.

Jika kau mulai hidup sendiri, kau akan tau. Bahwa memasak itu tidak perlu. Untuk apa bersusah payah mengupas bawang, memotong sayuran, merebus daging, menggerus bumbu, mengolah bahan mentah menjadi matang dalam waktu 1 jam. Sementara kau menghabiskannya hanya dalam waktu tak lebih dari 10 menit.

Menyedihkan.

Saat nafsu makanmu hilang, saat kau terlalu sibuk, kau pun membuang semua masakan itu karena basi. Pemborosan uang, waktu dan tenaga yang tidak perlu.

Baekhyun menyantap ramennya dalam diam. Sunyi. Memangnya dia mau bicara dengan siapa? Cicak?

Ia menaruh mangkuknya begitu saja di tempat cucian. Bersama belasan mangkok dan gelas kotor yang sudah seminggu belum ia cuci.

Enaknya hidup sendiri adalah, kau bisa mencuci piring kapan pun kau mau. Kapanpun kau butuh. Tak perlulah mendengar omelan dari bibir bawel seseorang yang menyuruhmu mencucinya. Dan bila tak segera dikerjakan, maka uang sakumu akan dipotong. Sungguh kau bisa mencucinya kapan saja.

Baekhyun selesai mengikat tali sepatu. Ia merapikan celananya yang sedikit berkerut saat ia duduk. Sekali lagi ia mengecek penampilannya melalui cermin di dekat pintu depan. Rapi dan tampan, menurutnya. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu.

Dan kelebihan lain tinggal sendiri adalah, kau tak perlu repot-repot berpamitan. Kau bisa keluar masuk sesuka hati tanpa mengucapkan 'Aku pulang' atau 'Aku berangkat'.

Oh, dan satu lagi. Kau juga tak perlu membuat kunci duplikat. Cukup satu. Tersimpan aman di dalam saku baju.

 _Aku tidak_ _mem_ _butuh mereka. Tidak ibu. Tidak ayah. Tidak pula teman._

 _Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri._

 _Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri._

 _Yang ku butuhkan hanya satu..._

 _Diriku._

..

..

..

"Baekhyun-ah, boleh aku makan siang denganmu?" Ajak Chanyeol saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, aku mohon.. sekali saja"

"Tidak mau! Pergi kau! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Baekhyun-ah.."

Aku bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol. Si bodoh itu tidak bosan apa mengajakku makan siang bersama setiap hari? Padahal aku sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah untuk yang ke.. 10? 20 kali? Entahlah. Untuk apa juga aku menghitungnya?

Bukannya aku jahat. Atau, kalau pun kelihatannya begitu, aku tak bermaksud memperlakukannya sejahat itu sih. Pasalnya, aku tidak suka berada dekat dengannya. Bukannya dia bau badan, bau mulut, atau bau-bau lainnya. Tapi aku benci saat dia tersenyum. Benar-benar benci. Aku lebih benci lagi kalau dia tertawa.

Dia, Park Chanyeol, tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Setiap detik, setiap waktu. Aku rasa giginya perlu ditetesi air tiap 15 detik sekali agar tidak mengering. Oke mungkin aku berlebihan.

Pokoknya, aku benci Park Chanyeol. Hidupnya sangat bahagia. Dia pasti dulu seorang pahlawan negara sehingga bisa terlahir dalam keluarga kaya raya. Tak ada permintaannya yang tak dikabulkan oleh orang tuanya. Beruntung sekali. Dia pasti tak pernah bersedih dalam hidupnya satu kali pun.

"Baekhyun!" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memanggilku. Kali ini dia menarik siku ku dari belakang. Aku terpaksa berhenti dan menatapnya tajam. Menatap senyum bodohnya.

Tuhan.. bisakah Kau enyahkan senyum bodoh itu?

Dan kenapa dia selalu ingin makan siang bersamaku? Dia tidak bisa makan sendiri? Apa perlu aku suapi?

"Apa lagi?" Tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. Aku sudah muak dikejar-kejar olehnya. Bikin risih.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Aku tidak suka nadanya yg sok akrab.

"Maaf.. tapi aku sudah membawakan bekal untukmu juga"

"Oh?" Alis mataku naik. Kemajuan. Kali ini dia bahkan menyogokku dengan kotak bekal agar mau makan dengannya.

"Ayo kita makan bersama!"

"Tidak mau! Sudahlah jangan bicara denganku lagi!"

"Tunggu! Kalau begitu, kau bawa bekal ini.. makanlah di kelas. Aku akan makan di kantin"

Aku menelan ludah. Apa dia melihatnya? Apa dia melihat aku kelaparan? Semoga tidak.

"Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" Kupikir bekal itu bisa menghemat beberapa ratus won dari dompetku. Ah, seperti dompetku pernah terisi saja..

"Bukan. Ahjumma yg memasaknya. Bawalah, Baek" Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak makan beraroma sedap. Sepertinya perutku berkeriuk dan liurku mulai terbit. Semoga dia tidak menyadarinya.

Aku hanya menerima dan membiarkan ia berlalu dari hadapanku tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Well.. akan ku balas budi baiknya lain kali.

..

..

..

"Ekhm!" Aku berdehem saat masuk kelas dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol keesokan harinya. Yeah, kami teman sebangku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak sudi duduk dengannya. Kalau saja tidak ada peraturan tolol yang mengharuskan kami duduk sesuai nomor undian di hari pertama kami masuk kelas 2.

"Selamat pagi, Baek!" Senyum bodoh itu lagi.

"Ini" aku menaruh kotak bekal kosong di atas mejanya.

"Oh, bawa saja.. aku tidak memintamu mengembalikannya kok.."

"Iya aku tau kau punya banyak kotak bekal seperti ini. Bahkan mungkin yang lebih mewah. Tapi aku tetap harus mengembalikannya. Aku juga punya yang seperti ini di rumah. Jangan khawatir!"

"Kenapa kau marah?"

Ya. Kenapa aku marah? Aku juga heran.

"Aku ingin membalasmu tapi kau tau sayangnya aku tak se-kaya dirimu. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Apa saja. Pokoknya jangan yang pakai uang"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak meminta balasan apa-apa.."

"Aku tidak mau berhutang budi padamu! Ck! Ya sudah kalau mau!"

"Tidak, tidak. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku minta kau makan siang denganku! Nanti kita makan di kantin ya! Ada menu baru, kau pasti suka."

Lihat. Dia tersenyum lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Sejak pertama masuk SMA, Park Chanyeol sudah sangat terkenal. Sebagai anak seorang milyuner, penampilannya sangat menonjol, berbeda dengan anak lain. Dan seperti menyadari ketampanannya, dia tak pernah berhenti menebarkan senyuman. Sok cakep!

Aku tak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Terserah dia mau kaya, tampan, pintar, dan sebagainya. Bagiku dia tampak bodoh. Mama boy.

Dan aku tak menyangka dia menjadi teman sebangku ku sekarang.

Mungkin Park Chanyeol dengan semua kehedonisannya masih bisa ku tahan. Tapi penggemarnya itu tak bisa aku tolerir. Mereka menitipkan surat, makanan, dan hadiah untuk Chanyeol padaku. Berikan sendiri kenapa sih!? Mereka juga menanyakan Chanyeol sedang apa dimana dengan siapa dan kenapa. Hei, memangnya aku managernya? Heol~ mereka bahkan sering mengganggu saat jam pelajaran. Karena bangku kami di belakang, aku jadi sering menerima lirikan, cubitan, bahkan buntalan kertas surat yang nyasar. Tentu saja semua itu tertuju untuk Chanyeol. Semua keributan yang diakibtakan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat urat syarafku tertarik.

Kenapa aku tidak minta pindah?

Tentu saja sudah! Ratusan ribu kali. Tapi wali kelas melarang. Padahal yang mengantri kursi ku sudah banyak. Aku bahkan berencana membuat audisi. Siapa yang berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan dariku, akan ku berikan tempatku dengan senang hati. Tantangannya? Memberikan uang padaku sebanyak-banyaknya.

LOL

Bercanda. Aku memang miskin. Tapi tidak sehina itu juga..

Sebenarnya itu opsi kedua. Opsi pertama, membuat Chanyeol menangis. Serius. Aku ingin tau bagaimana wajahnya kalau menangis. Aku akan berterimakasih sekali pada siapapun yang membuat air matanya mengalir. Tapi itu mustahil.

Hal apa di dunia ini yang bisa membuat Tuan Muda Park Chanyeol menangis?

..

..

..

Dari sekian banyak daftar hal yang ku benci dari Chanyeol, aku paling benci saat ia bolos pelajaran olahraga. Alasan kesehatan kata pak guru. Hell, yang benar saja. Dia memang tinggi dan kurus kering. Tapi dia sakit apa memangnya? Oh. Aku tau. Sakit Malas.

Aku juga ingin sekali-kali bolos pelajaran olahraga. Bukannya aku malas. Jangan samakan aku dengan Park Chanyeol ya! Aku cuma butuh waktu tidur extra..

Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku sedang beruntung. Semalam aku terkena hujan dan pagi ini aku flu. Jadi, aku bisa bolos pelajaran olahraga kali ini. Tunggu, apa sekarang aku menganggap sakitku adalah keberuntungan? Pfftt.. Aku tak tau lagi. Yang jelas aku jadi bisa tidur selama 2 jam di UKS! Yeaaay~

Aku mengetuk pintu UKS. Saat tak ada yg membuka, aku masuk dan mendengar suara orang tertawa. Petugas UKS sedang tertawa-tawa bersama seseorang yang sangat familiar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau sakit?" Chanyeol, cepat tanggap, langsung berdiri pada detik pertama ia melihatku. Ia menaruh iPad-nya dan bergegas menghampiriku. Wah, memangnya siapa yang petugas UKS disini? Aku melirik layar iPad. Sepertinya mereka sedang menonton film.

"Iya aku tadi sakit. Sekarang sudah sembuh." Aku keluar dari UKS. Melihat Chanyeol, entah kenapa membuat perutku mual. Dia membolos hanya untuk bersantai-santai?

"Baekhyun! Wajahmu pucat.." Chanyeol memegang tanganku. "Astaga! Kau panas sekali! Ayo Baek, kau harus minum obat"

"Ck!" aku melepas tangan Chanyeol. "Tidak usah pedulikan aku.. lanjutkan saja menonton film-mu!"

"Baekhyun!"

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang ku dengar sebelum tubuhku limbung. Saat tersadar, aku sudah terbaring di tempat tidur. Ada kain hangat menempel di dahiku.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Jam berapa ini?"

"4 sore.."

"Astaga! Aku bisa terlambat masuk kerja!"

"Kerja? Bukankah hari ini kau libur?"

"Iya, tapi salah satu temanku sedang keluar kota dan dia minta aku menggantikannya. Tunggu. Kenapa kau bisa tau hari ini aku libur?"

"Ah!" seperti keceplosan, Chanyeol menutup mulutnya.

"Park Chanyeol.. kau.. tau darimana kalau aku bekerja paruh waktu? Bahkan kau tau jadwal liburku. Katakan, Chanyeol!"

"Yeah.. aku.. aku.."

"Aaaargh! Yang benar saja! Apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Ehm.. sebenarnya iya.."

"Untuk apa!? Katakan padaku! Kenapa sih kau selalu menggangguku!? Apa kau stalker?! Untuk apa kau mengikutiku? YAK! Jawab aku Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup bibirku.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Aku melongo.

"Aku ingin berkencan denganmu. Apa kau mau?"

Kesadaran mulai memasuki pikiranku

PLAK!

Aku menampar pipi kiri Park Chanyeol keras. Meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!? Kau... kau... kau pikir karena kau kaya dan tampan dan semuanya, kau bisa mempermainkan orang lain sesuka hati? Kau bisa mencium siapa pun yang kau mau? HAH? Kau pikir aku ini apa!? Mainanmu? Ah.. ciuman pertamaku. Yak Park Chanyeol! Sebelumnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini padamu karena kita teman sebangku dan aku ingin menjaga perasaanmu sedikit. Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan dan aku tidak tahan lagi. AKU MEMBENCIMU, PARK CHANYEOL! Sangat benci sampai rasanya aku ingin mati!"

Aku bangun dengan sedikit terhuyung. Chanyeol menyanggaku. Aku mendorongnya. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua mataku.

.

.

.

Aku menata barang-barang ke dalam rak di mini market tempatku bekerja. Meskipun belum sembuh benar, memangnya aku bisa apa? Listrik dan air di rumah tetap harus dibayar. Darimana lagi uang untuk itu semua kalau aku tidak bekerja?

Hidup terkadang sangat lucu.

Disaat aku terlahir tidak terlalu tampan, ditinggal mati orang tua, hidup pas-pasan, dan harus berhemat mati-matian—aku hanya makan satu kali sehari.

Ada orang yang terlahir kaya, tampan, punya segalanya, dan hidup bahagia di dalam rumah besar dan nyaman..

Kenapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai Chanyeol saja?

Chanyeol...

Aku menyentuh bibirku. Masih terasa sentuhan bibir pria itu disana. Bibir yang sedikit lebih tebal dari bibirku. Bibir yang, tanpa kuduga, terasa sangat lembut.

Yak! Apa sekarang aku sedang memikirkan bibir Park Chanyeol?

Dan perutku sekarang kembali melilit. Bukan lapar atau sakit perut. Entahlah. memikirkan Chanyeol selalu membuat dada dan perutku nyeri. Meski hanya sedetik ia menciumku, aku masih sempat merasakan sensasi aneh itu.

Aigoo! Mati saja kau Byun Baekhyun!

..

..

..

"Memperhatikan Baekhyun?" sapa Chen, teman sebangku Chanyeol yang baru. Yeah, Baekhyun ribut-ribut akan keluar dari sekolah kalau tidak ada yang mau bertukar bangku dengannya.

"Ehm.." Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya. Tidak bersemangat. Ia bertopang dagu. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang kini berada 2 bangku di depannya.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya seketika.

"Yha! Semuanya tau kau mengejar-ngejar si Byun-pire itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat darinya? Dia jahat, judes, tukang marah-marah.. tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya!"

"Tidak. Dia tidak seperti itu.. Baekhyun itu manis, baik, dan imut.."

"Apa? Imut!?" Chen tersedak udara. "Kau perlu ke dokter spesialis mata sepertinya!"

"Ahh.. Baekhyunie, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"B-B-Baekhyunie?" nada suara Chen meninggi. Antara takjub dan mengejek. "Yak, Chanyeol-ah, aku iri sekali padamu asal kau tau.. Puluhan gadis mengantri untuk sekedar mendapatkan perhatianmu. Tapi kau menyia-nyiakan semua itu. Kau cuma melihat Byun Baekhyun. Ah, salah. Bukan cuma melihatnya, kau memandanginya dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Kau tersenyum padanya meski tak pernah dibalas. Kau membelikannya makanan meski tak pernah ia sentuh.

"Apa aku seperti itu?"

"Terserah kau sajalah.."

Chen menggedikkan bahu. Menyerah pada temannya yang sudah tersihir dengan pesona Baekhyun yang bahkan terlalu unik untuk orang lain pahami.

..

..

..

Pelajaran olahraga kali ini Chanyeol tidak ijin ke UKS lagi. Ia duduk di pinggiran lapangan, tersenyum menatap anak-anak lelaki bermain sepak bola dengan ceria. Jangan ditanya ke arah mana matanya tertuju. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu berlarian dengan wajah serius. Rambutnya berkibar indah.

Selalu seperti itu bila Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Matanya, senyumnya, ekspresinya, gerak tubuhnya, semuanya berpusat pada Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun. Seakan Baekhyun adalah seluruh dunianya. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya selain Baekhyun.

"Yha! Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak mau minta maaf?"

"Untuk apa? Ini sepak bola! Apa aku tidak bisa merebut bola darimu?"

"Tapi kau menendang kakiku!"

"Aku kan tidak sengaja!"

"Whoaah! Byun Baekhyun kau sungguh menakjubkan! Baiklah, berbuatlah sesukamu!"

Semua siswa meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Minumlah.." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun untuk menawarkan sebotol air mineral.

"Tidak usah!"

"Yha.. aku bukannya menawarimu seikat bunga atau semacamnya. Minumlah!"

Baekhyun menatap sewot saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan menaruh botol air disana. Ragu-ragu Baekhyun menenggaknya.

"Apa kau senang bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Aku senang! Kenapa? Apa masalahmu?"

"Tentu saja masalah buatku. Kau harus berubah! Aku jadi tidak bisa meninggalkanmu kalau kau seperti ini.."

"Hah?! Aku tidak memintamu untuk tinggal. Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja. Aku malah senang."

"Sungguh kau senang kalau aku pergi?"

"Iya! Aku bahkan akan membuat pesta kembang api!"

"Baiklah! Aku suka kembang api.." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun menatapnya penuh benci. "Ah! Baekhyunnie, awas!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun posesif, melindunginya dari bola yang melayang ke arah mereka. Bola itu mengenai belakang kepala Chanyeol. Bugghh! Hantamannya terdengar sangat keras.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku ya!" ucap anak yang menendang bola tersebut ketika sampai dihadapan mereka.

Chanyeol berbalik, "Eoh, aku baik-baik saja! Kembalilah kesana. Anak-anak menunggumu.." anak itu meminta maaf sekali lagi sebelum mengambil bola dan kembali ke lapangan.

"Baekhyunnie kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kedua tangan Chanyeol menggenggam bahu Baekhyun. Yang dipandang hanya diam membeku menatap Chanyeol.

"Chan.. yeol?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada asing.

"Ya? Namaku memang Chanyeol. Sekarang apa? Aku yang terkena bola, tapi kau yang amnesia?" Chanyeol tertawa.

"Darah.."

"Hah?" tawa seketika hilang dari wajahnya. Chanyeol menyentuh bagian atas bibirnya yang basah. "Ah, gawat. Aku mimisan ya?"

"Ayo kita ke UKS sekarang! Cepat! Kau bisa berjalan kan? Tengadahkan kepalamu! Aku akan menuntunmu sampai sana!" panik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mematuhi Baekhyun. Ia mendongak sambil menyandarkan tubuh raksasanya pada Baekhyun. Sambil memeluk pinggangnya, Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat kurus. Jarinya bisa mengetahui tulang rusuk Baekhyun dengan jelas, begitu menonjol.

"Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau bekerja dengan sangat keras? Apa kau merawat diri dengan baik?" batin Chanyeol.

..

..

..

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun masih menghitung uang di kasir saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa.

"Hai, Baek! Aku menunggu lama di depan rumahmu tapi kau tidak pulang-pulang. Jadi aku menjemputmu. Kau kerja lembur?"

"Iya, iuran-iuran itu membuatku gila. Kalau tidak lembur, mau dapat uang darimana? Hutang? Eh. Tunggu, tunggu!" Baekhyun merenung sejenak. Rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol terasa sangat janggal. "Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku. Pertama, tadi kau bilang darimana? Rumahku? Bagaimana kau tau alamatku?"

"Dari KTP-mu?" Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya.

"Apa? Kau membuka-buka dompet dan melihat KTP-ku? Heol! Kau sungguh stalker sejati!" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kedua, untuk apa ke rumahku?"

"Aku mau mengantarkan ini." Chanyeol menenteng sebuah kotak. Tertulis nama restoran sushi terkenal disana. "Ucapan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku"

"Hei, seharusnya kita impas! Kau tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan untuk menemuiku,"

"Kau yakin tidak mau sushi? Baiklah aku akan memakannya sendiri."

"Ngggg.. yaa, kalau kau memaksa aku akan menerimanya! Berikan padaku!"

"Jangan, biar aku bawakan. Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"15 menit lagi.."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu di cafe seberang jalan. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah.."

"Kau..? Kenapa..? Ah, sudahlah. Anggap saja kau beruntung. Aku sedang terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganmu.."

"Iya. Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras, Baekhyunnie.."

"Yha! Siapa yang kau panggil Baekhyunnie? Kau mau mati?"

Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang karyawan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Baginya, apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan selalu tampak lucu.

15 menit sudah berlalu. Tepat pukul 12 malam.

Chanyeol sudah membayar kopinya dan berdiri di pinggir trotoar hendak menyebrang, ketika ia melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol melambai. Tapi Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. Ia malah melihat Baekhyun meronta-ronta saat diseret oleh 2 orang pria tak dikenal.

"B-Baekhyun! BYUN BAEKHYUN! YHA! LEPASKAN DIA! BERANDAL SIALAN!" teriak Chanyeol. Ia berlari menyebrang jalan secepat yang ia bisa. Tak peduli kendaraan yang akan menabraknya. Hanya ada 1 hal dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. tolong aku!" Baekhyun melawan sekuat tenaga.

Chanyeol menarik salah satu pria dan memukul wajahnya telak. Pria itu langsung tersungkur di tanah. Begitu pula pria satunya. Chanyeol benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Kedua pria yang memang sudah mabuk berat itu pun pingsan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka? Yang mana yang sakit, katakan padaku? Aku akan mengobatinya."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh tinggi itu erat-erat. "Aku takut sekali!"

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok.. mereka cuma dua orang mabuk."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tanganmu tidak sakit?"

"Aku? tidak sama sekali! Yha, aku kan lebih kuat darimu.."

"Tapi, Chanyeol.. Kau tampak kesakitan.."

"Aku sehat sekali, kok!"

"Chanyeol... aku tidak yakin..."

"Tidak yakin apa?"

"Bibirmu membiru. Dan nafasmu sesak. Sepertinya sangat buruk. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Sungguh. Mungkin karena udaranya dingin? Pulang adalah solusi terbaik. Kajja!"

Baekhyun menurut saat Chanyeol merangkulnya, menggiringnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Perjalanan pulang terasa sunyi. Hanya terdengar nafas Chanyeol yang tersengal.

..

..

..

Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah.

Aku bahkan tidak tau mengapa aku peduli. Mungkin karena ia menyelamatkanku tempo hari. Atau wajah pucat dan bibir biru saat mengantarku pulang. Atau bunyi nafasnya yang seperti orang sekarat. Atau mungkin, semuanya?

Dan entah bagaimana sekarang aku sudah ada di depan kamar VVIP sebuah rumah sakit. Oh ya, Chen yang memberitahuku.

Tok tok.

Aku mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Haruskah aku masuk? Tapi itu tidak sopan. Atau menunggu di depan saja? Sepertinya itu lebih baik.. Tapi bagaimana kalau ini bukan kamar Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun?" seorang wanita paruh baya menyapaku.

"Ya, saya Baekhyun. Bagaimana Anda tau nama saya?" aku menunduk menatap name tag di dada kiriku. "Ah, pasti dari ini.."

"Tidak.. eomma tau itu kau saat menatap wajahmu. Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah. Hanya bertambah tinggi. Tapi tidak setinggi Chanyeol." raut wajah Nyonya Park terlihat senang dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Membuatku semakin bingung.

"Masuklah.." Nyonya Park mengajakku masuk. Aku menyerahkan sekantong buah.

"Lihat, aku bahkan membelikanmu pisang. Jadi cepat sembuhlah, Park Chanyeol!" ucapku pada Chanyeol yang terbaring masih dengan mata tertutup.

Aku terdudk lemas di sampingnya. Sejujurnya, keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Berbagai alat medis menancap di semua sisi tubuhnya. Infus di tangan kanan dan kiri, masker oksigen di hidung dan mulut, monitor pemantau tanda-tanda vital, tabung oksigen, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah.. kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku? Siapa yang menangis? Tidak mungkin aku menangis..

"Apa dia tidur, ahjumma?" tanyaku sembari mengusap pipiku yang basah. Aku tidak menangis.

"Panggil saja eomma. Kau dulu memanggilku begitu.."

"Eo-eomma? Aku memanggil Anda eomma?"

"Sepertinya kau masih belum ingat.."

Maka Nyonya Park menceritakan semuanya.

..

..

..

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah tetangga sejak bayi hingga usia 5 tahun. Saat itu orang tua Chanyeol harus pindah ke pedesaan karena penyakit Chanyeol. Udara segar dan suasana yang tenang bisa mendukung kesehatan Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar sehat. Chanyeol memiliki kelainan jantung sejak lahir. Katupnya tidak menutup secara sempurna. Dokter mengatakan usia terpanjang anak yang mengidap kelainan bawaan seperti Chanyeol adalah 13 tahun.

Jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk memperpanjang umur anaknya adalah membawa Chanyeol ke dokter spesialis jantung setiap bulan, menyiapkan alat-alat darurat di rumah, dan membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

Chanyeol tidak boleh menangis. Karena menangis bisa membuat jantungnya kekurangan oksigen dan ia akan mati. Maka sejak kecil, Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apapun keinginannya. Ia tumbuh sebagai anak manja.

Sampai kelas 3 SMP, Chanyeol mengetahui orang tua Baekhyun meninggal.

Ya, Chanyeol masih mengingat Baekhyun. Temannya dari Seoul. Tak pernah sehari pun Chanyeol melupakan Baekhyun.

Maka orangtuanya mengabulkan keinginan Chanyeol untuk pindah lagi ke Seoul dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tapi sayang sekali Baekhyun sudah melupakannya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah berubah drastis. Dia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sok dewasa. Baekhyun tidak lagi bergantung pada orang lain. Seakan ia bisa mengatasi semua masalahnya sendiri.

Orang tua Chanyeol sudah mengingatkan bahwa sia-sia saja ia mendekati Baekhyun. Bahkan akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa?

Chanyeol memiliki janji bersama Baekhyun.

Jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa mundur. Meskipun orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk menyerah, mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah bukan Baekhyun yang dulu lagi, dan berjuta alasan lainnya, Chanyeol akan melupakannya.

Karena ada satu alasan penting yang menjadi kekuatannya. Cukup satu alasan dan itu karena..

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

..

..

..

Baekhyun menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Semua seperti bergerak lambat. Jerit tangis Nyonya Park. Derap sepatu dokter dan perawat berseragam putih. Raungan Tuan Park. Denging alat pacu jantung. Lengkingan monitor.

Semua terasa seperti mimpi. Berkelebat dan tidak jelas.

Hanya satu objek terlihat jelas bagi Baekhyun.

Pasien bernama Park Chanyeol.

Yang baru saja ia ingat sebagai teman masa kecilnya.

Yang baru saja ia ingat pernah berjanji dengannya.

Yang baru saja mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari tukang mabuk di tengah malam.

Bodoh.

Chanyeol selalu bodoh sampai akhir.

Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum lagi, Park?

Oh, Baekhyun lupa. Bukankah ia memang ingin senyum bodoh itu enyah? Lenyap selamanya dari dunia?

Ya. Itu keinginan Baekhyun.

Kenapa kau tidak bangun dan mengejarku lagi, Park?

Oh, lagi-lagi Baekhyun lupa. Bukankah ia yang menyuruhnya pergi? Dan saat Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun akan menyalakan kembang api?

Hei, Park. Matamu terpejam, tapi mengapa kau menangis?

Seharusnya kau selalu menjadi Tuan Muda yang bahagia. Tidak pernah susah. Dan selalu tertawa. Bukankah kau seharusnya konsisten dengan peranmu?

Oi, Park Chanyeol.

Kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Kau bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana kalau tidak ada?

Siapa yang akan menyukaiku?

Siapa yang akan makan siang denganku?

Siapa yang akan melindungiku dari bola sampai mimisan?

Yha, Park Chanyeol..

Jinja.

Sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti itu?

Tidakkah kau lihat ibumu menjerit memintamu bangun?

Tidakkah kau lihat ayahmu menangis memintamu membuka mata?

Tidakkah kau lihat aku tersenyum padamu?

Hei, Chanyeollie..

Aku akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi!

Kau sungguh-sungguh akan meninggalkanku seperti ini?

Tidak adil!

Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berharap pada manusia. Tapi kau membuatku ingin menahanmu.

Kalau kau akan pergi, seharusnya kau tidak usah datang.

Yeollie..

Di kehidupan selanjutnya, jangan tinggalkan aku ya.

Seperti janjimu dulu yang akan menikah denganku. Di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan mewujudkan itu, kan?

Aku percaya padamu, Yeol..

Saranghae.

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
